Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an imaging device including a photoelectric conversion film.
Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices including an electrode (pixel electrode) provided in each pixel, a photoelectric conversion film that covers the pixel electrode, and a counter electrode provided on the photoelectric conversion film and facing the pixel electrode, on a semiconductor substrate provided with a circuit, are known.
WO 2012/004923 A describes that, in a solid-state imaging device in which the pixel electrode and the photoelectric conversion film are arranged through an insulating film, a predetermined voltage is applied to a transparent electrode that faces the pixel electrode, so that electric carriers in the photoelectric conversion film are discharged into the transparent electrode.
However, the technology disclosed in WO 2012/004923 A fails to address the possibility of occurrence of image lag when a signal is read at a high speed.